Assassin's Creed: Angel of Death
by Kori No Tora
Summary: When I was Young I thought I could live my life as a hired gun, but a nights run in, changed my life forever, now i'm part of a brotherhood that has existed through out the ages, I've help it grow from rough times to a great force...until the day the Fires began...Now I will stop at nothing to make those who betrayed me pay and make all those who tore my Brothers apart regret it.
1. Prologue: Night of the Brotherhood

When I was young I never though an assassin had traditions or honor, I didn't think they had a set of rules to live by, that they lived a life of true freedom by their own morals and ways. Then everything changed when I bumped into the Templars otherwise known as Abstergo industries.

Sixteen years old and I thought I could just leave home and start my life off as a hired hand, an amateur assassin. I knew some back allies and rough scenes the places that the usual deals would take place, but I never expected someone from a pharmaceutical company. We talked for a few minutes before he started asking about some security break in the company then the next thing I know I'm cornered with three guns to my face.

I was saved by a real assassin, after killing my would be clients/ assailants, he called me brother and asked if they had hurt me. You can only imagine his surprise when all I did was look at him dumb founded and ask "brother?"

Shortly later he brought me to his hide out, what I assumed was his hide out. It was an apartment building sitting in the bad part of the business district of the city. We came in through a door in one of the garages in the basement's ally way. After that he lead me to the buildings penthouse room on the top floor where three other men were sitting.

One man looked as though he was in his early twenties and sat at a laptop, important and very advanced information, by what my 16 year old mind could make out, covered his screen. The other two were standing a table looking over some papers as a map of the city laid underneath of them. As I and the assassin who saved me entered, the other three looked up and eyed me, as to be expected I guess.

"Mike?" The man at the laptop asked pointing to me. "What's with the kid?"

"One of your one night stands finally track you down?" One of the men at the table joked as the three laughed.

"Very funny," Mike said smirking and walking closer to them. "As a matter of fact we have a new recruit,"

The three men traded their smiles for surprised looks as well as me. Looking up to the man in disbelief, was this guy for real, I know he saved me from some guys who could've seriously wasted me but was he a real assassin was this just some big prank for trying to leave my life behind.

"You're kidding Mike," One of the men at the table stammered walking over to him then looking at me. "You want us to train a teen who's never fought in his life?"

"I've fought before," I piped up then realized I could be in a room of killers. "Er…h-how do you know I can't hold my own?"

"Really and who have you been fighting?" The other man still at the table asked. "Your boyfriend down the street?"

The three roared in laughter as my face burned in embarrassment and anger as Mike put his hand on the man's shoulder that was closest to him. As the man looked to mike his laugh faded then slowly stood more leisurely.

"You're serious," he sighed.

"Guys," Mike started looking to each one of them. "Our brotherhood is teetering on the edge of fallings apart, what will become of it after us four old men bite the dust?"

"Guess you got a point there," The man at the computer sighed. "Abstergo's trying harder and harder to track down our agents and eliminate them,"

"Then gentlemen," Mike said turning towards me and turning back to face them and putting a hand on my shoulder. "This young man could be the key to expanding our brotherhood,"

"Me?" I muttered looking at them then up to Mike.

"Of course a young man with skills that we can teach you," He smiled. "You'll be a real assassin in a few months, so do you seek to find truth while other blindly follow others?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. "I do,"

"Do you also seek to preserve the light by working from the shadows?" the asked his eyes peering more seriously.

"Preserve the light?" I repeated.

"Yes," Mike answered. "The assassins have always safeguarded humanities safety at its darkest times,"

"I…always thought…that assassins were just people hired to kill people," I said cautiously looking to Mike then at the others.

"Oh man," one of the other man sighed putting a hand on his head. "In this day of age yes they are but the real assassins, like us, have existed in brotherhood for centuries,"

"Brotherhood?" I repeated again looking to Mike.

"We've been a close group of like-minded people willing to protect humanity by killing those who would otherwise abuse it for their own gain," Mike said smirking.

"So you could go on your merry way to be a hired gun or…," the man at the laptop started.

"Or you could train under us and become a real and true assassin," Mike finished patting my shoulder.

"What if I want to walk away?" I asked looking to each one of them.

"Then you are free to do so," the man sitting at the table said. "It is someone's right to choose and follow their own path and we respect that,"

Looking to each one of them slowly and thinking over what they said with what I grew up knowing of assassins. A smile slowly etched across my face as I my eyes lit up and looked to Mike.

"I want to protect humanity, I want to be an assassin," I smiled.

"Then young man, welcome to the order," Mike said leading me over to the others. "What's your name?"

"My name's Jason," I said shaking the other assassin's hands. "Jason Cloch,"

"Welcome to the order Jason," the other assassins said in unison.

"So I'm an official assassin now?" I asked.

The others laughed then looked to Mike who smiled and sighed shrugging.

"Well not exactly, you're a member of the order but to be a true assassin you need our skills which you'll have to learn over time," he chuckled.

"Aww man," I jeered.

"Don't worry," the first assassin said "Young kid like you you'll get the techniques down in a few months,"

"Thanks," I smiled weakly.

"By the way the names Adam," He said shaking my hand. "The man at the desk there is John, he's the order's strategist,"

"Cool," I muttered.

"And I'm Luke Banner," He said closing his laptop and shaking my hand. "The orders tech specialist and historian,"

"Wow," I looked at them then around to really look over the room. "This place is awesome, this group is awesome,"

"You're gonna have to start learning to say Brotherhood," Adam smiled. "Kind of thing we do, since ye old days,"

From that day I had joined the Assassin's that night changed my life and really didn't know by how much. I returned home and my dull life but now ready to train. Months and months I had spent training with Luke, Adam, John and Mike in killing, subtlety, in observation, and strategy, I had learned about the struggle between the Assassin's and Templars. Months turned into years and years into a decade and slowly through my training I helped make the brotherhood grow. IT was a great time for the brotherhood and the assassin's in the Midwest, until that fateful day…when the fire began.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing The Pyre

Date: August 12th 2011

After a decade of helping build the brotherhood in the midwest Mike had begun trying to talk me into taking the position of Master Assassin. At first I thought he was kidding, Luke, Adam and John always joked that I would make a bad leader because I was young and let my emotions get the better of me. Then again when they'd laugh about that I'd call them assholes and challenge them to smash their head in… they never really accepted my challenges.

Finally Mike had talked me into it and a few weeks later he had arranged a "special mission" from the grand master, William miles, in New York. He had me come to the penthouse early that warm August morning.

"Morning Mike," I yawn closing the door as I approached him.

"Morning Jason," He smiled looking up from some papers on his desk and walking over to pat my shoulder. "Are you ready for your big assignment?"

"I'm ready," I yawned again. "I don't know if I'm awake though,"

He laughed at my comment then took small turn to be serious. "Seriously Jason, I need you to be at your best today, William Miles, the grand master is sending a very important package to us for safekeeping,"

"Right," I said shaking my head and waking up more. "What's the package?"

"That's the thing you can't know about," Mike said turning back to the desk and shuffling some papers. "This will be the test of the two birds of prey,"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by his statement.

"Altair was tested by knowing too much, so you will be tested the same way," He said with a sly smirk. "Ezio went his whole life proving his loyalty to the order,"

"And what do they have to do with this?" I asked recalling the lectures about the two grand masters that were the poster boys of the order.

"Like Altair you'll find out what the package is at the end of the mission," mike sighed. "And by completing this mission no matter what happens, it will prove your loyalty to the order,"

"Alright," I sighed. "So who am I working with for this mission?"

"This mission is for you and you alone," Mike folded his hands looking up to me. "You're flying solo for this one; it's why I said you need to be your best,"

"Ok then," I sighed the thought of working alone was…uncomfortable to say the least but I've worked alone a lot before the order began to grow. "Where do I need to begin then?"

"You're to head to Chicago, your meeting William there," Mike said looking from his paper.

"Wait," I started. "I'm meeting with the grand master?"

"Yes," he replied. "Don't be star struck to everyone else in the world he just looks like some university professor or a geologist,"

"But shouldn't he send afield agent or a sergeant instead of himself?" I asked surprised I'd be meeting the leader of the American chapter of Assassins.

"Don't be nervous, he's a pretty nice guy," mike smiled. "And we can't be like those Templars it's better to see a leader doing work just like everyone else, then to see them sitting behind a desk all the time,"

"Ok then," I sighed.

"Anyway then as I was saying," He said returning to his paper. "Your meeting him at the museum of science and industry,"

"Right then," I nodded standing at a leisure attention. "Where do I go once I've reached the museum?"

"From there you use your skills in problem solving and mystery solving to locate William," He sighed.

"Is that all then Mike?" I asked, smirking excited for this mission. "Are you ready for me to replace you as Leader?"

Mike smirked and slowly stood up. "Go prove to me that I made the right choice and prove to us old guys that we trained you right,"

"Yes sir," I smiled and headed out of the pent house and down to the buildings series of garages in the ally way. Lifting up one of the rusty doors to find one of cars Mike had for the order to use in these rare missions

Later that day…

After an annoying and uneventful drive into the windy city, locating the science and industry museum was easy; upon entering the building the inner kid in me couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the crowd not to mention the vast towering interior that housed many old models and displays. Now where could William be?

Walking towards the large open center I scanned through the building searching for a clue that could possibly lead me to the grand master. After a few moments of scanning faces and people of interest I looked to a flyer for a new exhibit that was on display on the lower section of the museum. The new exhibit was a new ancient artifact from Syria; no doubt William had to be there.

Walking into the exhibit I had noticed that it drew in quite the crowd a more difficult task then I thought, but a display of ancient tapestry caught my attention and pulled me over for a closer look. I slumped over the railing keeping the crowds at a distance as other people passed and stared till I felt a presence behind me.

"They were quite the force," a tired voice said from behind. "Even if it was only the 12th century,"

"Yeah," I replied standing back up to turn around. "I bet the crusaders had one hell of a time taking Syria,"

As I turned I was face to face with a middle aged man wearing a worn dark brown jacket with a sweater vest underneath. His black hair having some grey appearing and a rough five o' clock shadow he looked passed me at the banners and artifacts.

"It's an honor to meet you William," I said slowly.

"Oh, please no need for formal greetings," He muttered observing the artifacts. "We're at a museum, not one of our ceremonies,"

"Okay, then," I shrugged off his laid back tone. "They said you had something for me?"

"Yes I do," he said taking his eyes away and finally looking to me. "But not here, let's go get some coffee then we'll talk,"

"Lead the way," I said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 2: The Package and the first Civ

I followed him to a small café on the second floor and after getting our drinks we moved outside to a small table towards the back of the patio with a view of the great lake behind the museum. William took a few sips while looking towards the water as I had a seat.

"So what's the package I'm supposed to take back?" I asked still a bit eager to complete my mission.

"We've found something incredible," He said still staring out into the water. "Something I didn't think...they…were capable of creating,"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked looking up at him confused by his statement.

William sighed looking down at his coffee then to me before taking a seat and setting his drink aside on the table. "Jason," he began. "How much do you know about Altair and Ezio?"

"I know that Altair became master of his order after his mentor Al mualim died, and that he killed Robert de sable, the head Templar in the holy land at that time," I said carefully thinking over what I had learned from the past years.

"And Ezio?" William asked, Almost seeming impatient.

"Ezio was an assassin from Italy during the renaissance; he took down Rodrigo Borgia, a Templar who became the pope right?" I asked for approval.

"That's right but," He paused. "Altair killed Al mualim after he had used something called the apple,"

"The apple?" I repeated.

"I thought the Midwest was supposed to be our intelligence center," William muttered to himself. "Yes a device built by the ones who came before, the first civilization,"

"You mean like the first civilization on Earth?" I asked with a disbelieving smile.

"That's right," William answered his face cold. "They created humans in there image and used the pieces of Eden, the apple, to control us,"

"Then where are they now?" I asked again.

"They're gone, the humans and the first civilization waged war on each other because we stole an apple from them and used it against them," William answered.

"What about Ezio then?" I replied remembering his original question. "Did he run into a piece of Eden too, another apple?"

"Ezio came across a lot of pieces of eden," William paused taking a sip of coffee. "Most notably the staff of eden that Rodrigo Borgia had, the papal staff,"

"The papal staff is a piece of eden?" I asked nearly standing up at the thought.

"Sit down," William ordered. "And it's not any more, during the struggle between Rodrigo and Ezio the staff was lost,"

"Okay then," I sighed, I hated the thought of some old man wielding a staff of god knows what.

"Anyway the package," William said returning to the mission at hand. "It holds a piece of Eden that is rumored to have…remarkable powers, but for now it will not activate,"

"How do most of them usually work?" I asked again gripping my drink firmly eager for the answer.

"From what our research has shown they usually activate through contact with any human," he replied pulling out a small box from his bag. "But for some reason this one, wont activate at all when touched by us,"

"Maybe it's a dud?" I suggested looking at the small container.

"Maybe it's best it would be," William sighed slowly handing the box to me." If it was active and wielded the powers our research thinks it does it would be very dangerous in the hands of our enemies,"

"Abstergo," I muttered taking the box and carefully feeling its weight.

"That's right," William agreed suddenly standing up and grabbing his bag and drink.

"Where are you going?" I asked tucking the box under my left arm and jogging after him.

"There are some things I need to return to in New York," he said as if ina rush and sliding a pair of sunglasses on. "Get back to your headquarters, make sure that artifact gets there…and don't stop for anything,"

"Yes sir," I replied promptly as he walked away.

After we left I grabbed my drink and threw it into the nearest trash can as I made for the exit walking through the museum of the crowd I felt kind of urgent, maybe it was because of what William had told me or maybe the piece of Eden had a strange effect on me… who knew.

Opening the front door to the museum I headed down the steps to my car that was just a few feet away till a suited man with a cane bumped roughly into my shoulder.

"Excuse me," I muttered.

"Fine day for a young man such as you to be visiting a museum," the man said stopping.

"I guess," I said trying to keep walking.

"Are you here working or do all young men play hooky from college," the man said turning to me with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"Look i-," I started but my eyes drifted over the man's lapel and noticed an Abstergo insignia pin. Looking back up his smile made more sense as I noticed his eyes glaring at the box under my arm.

"Go on now, I'm sure im keeping you from one of your bon fire socials," he smirked again.

I tried to think of something of whether I should confront him or go but then William's word rushed to me again. "Get back to headquarters, don't stop for anything"

Hearing his voice say those words again I turned around and raced back to the car hoping in and speeding off towards home, I looked in the rear view to see the now small figure of the man still standing there on the stairs watching me drive off, what was he up too?


End file.
